Okinawan Days
by ThisIsTheGreastestUsername
Summary: A holiday in Okinawa. Awesome. What can you expect? A romantic encounter with your fated one? Or something happens that you cannot forget? Well, this story has none of those, so you can cross those out of your list of expectation when reading this story.


**This is my first story, I believe this is called a OneShot since there will only be one chapter. It's basically about a vacation that Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica and Agil goes on. There are no fight scenes, just plain old slice of life. There is an OC. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I just own a laptop with Microsoft Word on it and it has internet connection. **

* * *

**Okinawan Days**

The long leaves of the coconut trees blocked the onslaught of UV rays from the morning sun. Agil and Klein sat further behind, preparing to serve morning breakfast. Silica and Lisbeth were playing along the shore, while Asuna stayed by Kazuto's side who lying down.

"Three days in Okinawa, hmmm… What will we do here?" Kirigaya Kazuto asked. The cool ocean breeze soothingly brushed against his skin. His fingers curled, the sand beneath gathered at his palm. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Kirito-kun, you are too obsessed with those gadgets of yours." Asuna said. She slipped her arm into his right elbow, drawing close to cuddle.

Kazuto sighed. "That's because I have nothing else to do."

"Well, we have three days to find out together." Her eyes closed as she pressed her head gently against his shoulder, soaking in all the comfort and safety that his body had to offer.

Kazuto smiled. The soft chestnut hair of Asuna felt like silk. He rested his head on top of hers. She snuggled in satisfaction.

"Aa, it must be so nice to kiss and hug each other while in the presence of others." Klein's voice interrupted.

Asuna immediately snapped her eyes open and pull away from Kazuto, much to his dismay. Her cheeks flashed spots of red.

"N-NO we weren't…" She stuttered, looking away.

"Anyway, the sandwiches are ready." Agil said as he placed a tray of said sandwiches next to Kazuto.

Silica and Lisbeth soon returned to eat. The group sat in a circle with the tray in the middle. Each one of them carefully picked their sandwiches, the girls mainly choosing the vegetarian ones, while Klein went haywire with the turkeys.

"We better eat quickly. Yamada-san will be here soon." Agil mentioned. Half of his belony had already vanished.

"Isn't he a little too young to be a tour guide?" Kirito asked, munching on his chicken sandwich.

"I'm guessing he's fifteen, around Silica's age." Klein said in an annoyed tone. "Yet, he talks as if he's older than me."

"Remember yesterday, when he picked us up from the airport." Lisbeth rubbed her eyebrows in memory of the sad encounter with Yamada. "Him and that stupid camera of his."

"But at least he knows what he is doing." Silica defended the tour guide.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we all have fun on this trip." Agil inspired. Being the oldest of the group, it was his responsibility to take care of the others. "Together, we will make these Okinawan days some of our best!"

"You got that right Agil!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Soon, all the sandwiches disappeared into respective bellies and they all went down to the shores. Since they had just eaten, their activities were restricted. However, the brewing hot sun made the morning perfect for lying down on sand, the waves pushing gushes of water up, cooling their skins.

While they lay relaxed and chat, a young boy calmly walked towards them. He wore a red tank top, brown shorts and a camera hung loosely from his neck.

He ruffled his short black hair before speaking in a monotone voice.

"Let's go everyone."

Kazuto pushed himself up, the others followed suit. "Good Morning, Yamada-san."

Yamada nodded in acknowledgement.

He glanced at the boy; his eyes were surrounded by dark circles, the same as yesterday. He wondered whether if the lack of sleep made Yamada as emotionless as he was.

"Today, we are going to be hiking through the forest." Yamada explained. "So pack light, bring only the necessity such as water. Don't bother with food. It will only slow you down."

The group stared at Yamada. His ironic words struck them in a daze.

"If we are going to hike, don't we need food for energy?" Silica asked, confused.

"Maybe a snack bar is enough, we won't be eating lunch." Yamada answered.

Silica nodded, not wishing to pursue the matter any further. Ever since yesterday, the group found it almost useless to argue against Yamada. It was not that his arguments were superior. His dull manner of speaking had managed to deter any forms of conversation with him.

"Let's take a photo here before we go." He said, raising his camera to eye level.

Lisbeth frowned. "Not that again, how many are you going to take?"

Her lips curled downwards as she got into position, she knew no amount of persuasion would convince Yamada that he was a terrible cameraman.

Asuna went next to Kazuto. Klein and Agil stood tall in the middle, while Silica arranged herself to be in between Kazuto and Agil.

_BLINK!_ The camera lights flashed for a moment before quickly dying down.

The black haired boy shook his head.

"You guys are not at all photogenic." He commented sarcastically, viewing the recent picture.

Lisbeth frowned further. "Maybe it's because you used the flash while we are still in BROAD DAYLIGHT!"

Yamada glared at her for several seconds, before looking down at his camera again.

"Maybe."

* * *

They hiked for two hours, stopping from time to time for Yamada to take _some _photos. Animals and insects of different species appeared periodically, their occasional noises creating the ambience of the forest. Sweats dripped from their faces and body. Klein in particular, had a _unique_ body odor because he foolishly decided to wear polyester. This caused the group to make him walk further ahead of them and at times _behind_, where wild pit vipers were spotted.

However, he made the perfect scout, the others occasionally shouting out loud in order for him to join in on their conversation. The trees grew in sizes as they traverse further within the forest. There, Yamada suggested a _short cut_.

"I-Is this why we skipped lunch… Yamada-kun?" Silica's trembling voice asked.

"Yes." Yamada replied as he stuck his head out to look below the platform they were standing on. They were a hundred meters above the ground.

The large pillar erected to support the wooden platform breached past the forest's canopy. A zip line attached to the top was linked to another platform; this made travel much quicker and an adventure. However, bundles of leaves and branches stood in the way made the location of the other platform hidden. The only way to find out was to swing down the line. _That's the shortcut._

"So, who's going first?"

Lisbeth shuffled nervously, her neck twisting left and right to see if there was any volunteer. No one said a word. Nothing threatened to break the silence between them. It took a few more moments before Agil stepped forward.

"I will go after Agil." Klein supported.

Lisbeth stepped forward as well. "I-I'm third…"

Yamada inclined his head, raising a finger to beckon Agil to come. Without any more hesitation, he strode towards the zip line.

"Since you are the first, when you reach the other side ring the bell so that I know when to send the next person." Yamada informed. He pulled the hook and attached it to Agil's harness that he and the rest had to put on prior to ascending the pillar.

"Remember, ring the bell." said Yamada before tightening the last strap.

"Got it. I'm ready."

"Ok." Yamada positioned himself directly behind Agil, his arms and legs in preparations for a launch.

"Three. Two. One."

Yamada pushed Agil. Instantly, Agil descended the line at a frightening speed, accelerating. He disappeared through the leaves.

"WOOOOOOAAAAaaaahh…" The sound of Agil faded.

"Next."

_DING!_

"YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"

_DING! _

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kirito-kun, I'm scared." Asuna locked her arms tightly to Kazuto's elbow.

"Don't worry Asuna, we are going together. Hold me tight." Kazuto said, patting her head.

Asuna quickly nodded and clung on to him as he walked towards the rope.

Yamada buckled their straps tightly, pulling on the hook to test its strength before linking them together to the line.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asuna asked.

"It is. The rope is strong enough for two people to go at the same time." He assured, still tying loose ends. Asuna let out a huge breath, her knees shook less. Kazuto himself let out a sigh of relieve as he clutch Asuna more closely.

"But, your friends might try something funny and send both of you to an early grave."

The couple stared at him, blinking twice.

_Was that a joke?_

He returns their looks and smiled slightly, breaking his emotionless façade for a moment before returning to his usual blank face, and pushed them off _without warning_.

_WAIT!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They covered their eyes before plunging into the cover of green. The branches violently brushed against their skins, cuts to their elbows.

The rope began to shake. It vibrated uncontrollably causing Kazuto and Asuna to spin. The line bounced up and down in an unusual manner before _dropping_.

_Shit! _

They wrapped each other tightly, not willing loosen an inch of grip. Their breaths became shorter. The line got steeper. They went faster and faster. Faster

"KIRITOO!" Asuna cried. She dug her head deeply into Kazuto's chest.

"ASUNAAA!"

_Oof! _They landed sharply on a pile of dry leaves. A roar of laughter greeted them.

Kazuto slowly unfolded his eyelids. Asuna was still hugging him; he felt tears seeped through his black t-shirt. Her fingers tightened around his arm.

"It's okay Asuna, it's alright now." He whispered into her left ear. The tension on his chest immediately loosened, as Asuna lifted her head.

"The epic story of falling loves birds." Klein chanted with glee, proceeding to unstrap them.

Lisbeth squatted down to help Klein. "Asuna, I'm jealous. You are so close to Kazuto-kun now." Her grin threatened to tear her face apart.

Asuna giggled with little sobs in between breaths. Kazuto couldn't help himself but chuckled as well. He contemplated the merry faces of his friends.

"I guess we are having fun." He smiled. Klein nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where's Agil?"

"He's gone to ring the bell."

"Then shouldn't we get out of here?"

"WATCH OUT EVERYONE!"

_CRASH! _

…

"Ow…"

...

"Bad timing, Silica"

…

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Their resort was a one story building that covered a wide area. Suites were decorated with many colors and ocean themed. The sun had already set, however the building's light illuminated the surrounding area brightly.

Klein placed his hands on his knees.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I think I will just fall asleep right away when I get to my room."

"You better take a shower first…" Lisbeth pointed out, her thumb and index finger pinching her nose.

"Hehe, yeah" He said scratching the back of his head.

Asuna laid asleep on Kazuto's back, who would infrequently blow wind into her face to tease. Silica was sitting on Agil's feet.

"Wait, before you guys go," Yamada spoke, raising his camera again. "Let's take another picture."

Lisbeth let out voices of frustrations, but kept it to a minimal in order to conserve energy. The group grudgingly lined up next to each other, Asuna was still asleep.

_BLINK!_

Yamada blinked.

"Oh, it's a good photo."

Lisbeth's eyes widened. "Really?" Klein and Silica brightened up as if their exhaustion evaporated into thin air like water.

"No, I was joking." Yamada emotionlessly said as he began to walk away. "See you guys tomorrow."

Klein grinned. "Hey Yamada!"

Yamada stopped in his tracks. He twisted his torso to face Klein.

"You are not that bad, kid."

He smiled before waving off and resumed walking.

"I will print today's photos and give them to you later." He added.

It wasn't long before he disappeared into the darkness and back to his home. The group was left standing as they pondered his words.

"Kazuto-kun, do you want any of his photos?" Lisbeth asked.

"Of course he does! The one with Asuna's sleeping in it." Klein interjected, still grinning like a devil.

Kazuto glimpsed at Asuna's sleeping face.

"Shhuuuushhhhh…" He smirked.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story. Be sure to review and you can pm me if you want. See ya.**


End file.
